Vacancy
by Violet Craine
Summary: AU. When Jade books a getaway, the hotel she is staying at isn't what she expected it to be. But when she meets the hotel owner, she can't help but be intrigued by him. (DeanxOC) One shot.


_**Here is my new one-shot! I hope you enjoy it! I have no affiliation or association with either WWE or Dean Ambrose and I do not own anything!**_

When Jade booked her hotel room for a little get away, she knew it was going to be in hotel that was in a secluded area. What she hadn't anticipated that the secluded area would be in the middle of nowhere.

Jade loved periods of isolation from time to time, but she couldn't help but feel tricked into booking a room at this hotel. The picture made it appear that the hotel was near to a small town, but she was obviously deceived. While the hotel looked like something out of a historical romance film, the nearest house or shop were several miles away.

The driveway was made up by loose stones and lined by tall, silver birch trees. Oak, fir and pine trees surrounded the hotel, the areas around the hotel and lined the roads for miles and miles. She saw nothing but the road and the green illuminating from the trees for the last part of her journey.

Nevertheless, complete isolation would probably be more beneficial for her.

She opened the boot of her car and pulled her small suitcase out. She wheeled it to what appeared to be the reception area and waited by the oak desk.

The structure of the room gave Jade the impression that the hotel was built several decades ago, but the interior had been updated to balance classic and modern trends. There were chairs on one side of the room that appeared to be several decades old and they were grouped with a glass coffee table.

The hotel was old enough that it still used actually keys rather key cards. It was also isolated enough that she could see all of the keys in their designated slots on the shelf behind the desk.

Jade appeared to be the only guest in this hotel, and judging by the lack of employees at the hotel, she may have been the only person here.

The 5'8 black haired, green eyed woman spotted a bell on the edge of the oak desk and reached over and rung it twice, hoping that someone would turn up.

After a couple of minutes, Jade heard the creaking of the wooden door across the room from her. A large man emerged from the door and slowly walked his way over towards Jade. He was 6'4, had a head full of dark blonde hair and the most piercing blue eyes Jade had ever seen.

He stopped a few feet away from Jade. He was oh so muscular and Jade immediately felt the difference in their body shapes.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his voice rough and very masculine. He didn't appear to be physically intimidating, but he didn't appear to be a social butterfly.

"Yeah." Jade gulped. "I booked a room here, my name is Jade Stevens."

Her eyes raised and met his, her legs feeling like they were jelly as she was floored by the intensity in his eyes.

"Ah, I remember. I'm Dean Ambrose." he replied, offering her his hand. She took it, shaking it gently.

He walked around the desk, pulling a key out of its designated slot.

"I'm the manager, chef, handyman and I'm sure that you've probably gathered that I'm the only member of staff here." he stated, handing Jade the key.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed. Isn't that too much work for one man?"

"Considering you're the first guest I've had in a while, I rarely have any problems." he smiled.

Jade found his personality intriguing, he was alone most of the time, but still managed to keep a relatively optimistic attitude.

"Do you ever get lonely?" she thought out loud, pondering whether he stayed here all year round or left when business was down.

"No, not really. I find it better to be alone sometimes, I couldn't be around people constantly. Although, I'm glad you're here."

"Really?" she asked, shocked that a complete stranger was being so honest towards her.

"I haven't had the company of a woman here for a _very _long time. I kind of miss that aspect to it."

Jade shrugged, she didn't know what to say.

"Well, I guess I'd better show you to your room." he stated after a brief moment of silence. He picked up her bags, despite her protests that she was more than capable of carrying them herself. He ignored her pleas and guided her to her room.

Dean led her up the stairs and to a door right on the end of the corridor. He opened the large oak door and showed her inside her room.

Jade had to admit that the room she was staying in was the nicest room she had ever seen in her life. She was sure that she didn't book a room this extravagant.

"Are you sure that this is my room?" she questioned, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Being honest, nope. Seeing as there aren't any other guests, I made the decision to give you the nicest room we have, with no extra charge." he explained.

"You didn't -"

"I didn't have to, I know. But I wanted to. I'll leave you to get settled in. Is there a specific time you want dinner?"

"No, whenever is good for me."

"Okay, I'll get it served for 8. Let me know if you need anything." he said, as he walked back out the door, gently shutting it behind him.

Jade sighed with relief, she had a bed for the night and a gorgeous man eager to wait on her and grant her every wish.

She then yawned, realising that it had been quite some time since she had some sleep, as a result of the long drive that occupied the previous night. She set her alarm for 5pm, she wanted plenty of time to make herself look presentable. She couldn't deny it, she felt an attraction towards this Dean Ambrose. She shrugged it off, pushing her feelings aside, climbed into bed and wrapped the blankets around herself and drifted off into a blissful sleep

When Jade awoke, she immediately felt uplifted and refreshed. She kicked the covers off the bed, letting the bed air and rose to her feet. She headed towards the bathroom, shedding her clothes along the way, and stepped into the shower, releasing a prolonged moan when the water began trickle over her skin. After washing her hair thoroughly, she exited the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and left the bathroom. She had just began to walk over to her bags to pick out something to wear, when there was a tentative knock on the door.

She hid her body behind the door, unlocking it and pulling it back, her head peeking out.

"I, uh, just wanted to make one request." Dean mumbled, lacking confidence.

"Yeah, sure."

"Could you, maybe, dress nice for dinner? It's just I've, um, I've."

"You've not had the company of someone, let alone a woman, for quite some time and you want to make it memorable?" Jade guessed, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so." he stated, almost questioning his own response.

"Are you dressing up?" she asked. He nodded his head slightly. "Yeah, I will."

"Cool." he smiled. "I'll see you in a little while then."

Jade closed the door as soon as Dean left her eyesight. She immediately rushed over to her bed and quickly made her bed. She grabbed every nice thing she could see in her bag and threw them onto the bed. She was limited in what she could wear, she only had two choices. A red, floor length gown or a knee-length, strapless, black dress. After silently debating with herself, she chose the black dress, deeming the red gown too formal.

She quickly put on the dress, finishing her outfit with a pair of nude flats. She straightened her black hair as best as she could do and applied some make-up, not over-doing it, but making herself look somewhat presentable.

Before she knew it, it was 7:50. She quickly looked herself over in the mirror, grabbed her room key and made her way downstairs.

She gasped as Dean entered her line of vision and he just looked delightfully handsome. He had gone all out to make it special. He wore a black suit, complete with a crisp white shirt. He wore no tie and left the two top buttons of his shirt undone, revealing the light dusting of hair that spanned across his firm chest.

He met Jade at the bottom of the stairs and offered her his arm. She looped her arm through his and rested her arm in the crease of his elbow. She let him lead her to a dining room which could only be described as exquisitely breath-taking. One long table was placed in the middle of the room. Although it appeared that chairs were placed along both sides of the table, tonight there were only two chairs. They were placed halfway down the table and were directly opposite each other.

Dean walked her to her seat, releasing her arm and pulling out Jade's chair. She gracefully sat down as he pushed her chair back in, before leaving the room through an archway, which Jade presumed lead to the hotel kitchen. After a brief period of isolation, Dean returned, carrying two large plates. He placed one in front of Jade and the other in front of his chair, before sitting down.

Jade was impressed with what she saw on the plate. Dean had cooked a creamy mushroom tagliatelle. Admittedly, it wasn't top-restaurant quality, but Jade was still impressed with the effort Dean had gone to.

Silence plagued the table as they eat. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, just a silence where nothing needed to be said.

"Thank you, you've made such an effort. I just can't believe you did this, just for me." Jade stated, after they both finished their food.

"Listen, Jade, I'm not going to lie to you, I may have had an ulterior motive for going to all this effort." he confessed.

Confusion made its way onto Jade's face.

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"I've not been with a woman, let alone seen a woman, in a _very _long time. I crave company. And when I first saw you when you arrived, I wanted you. I'm trying so hard to resist the urge to just have you on this table." he grunted.

"Then have me." Jade boldly replied, after a few moments of silent debate.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. I know you're not going to hurt me."

Just as she whispered the last word, Dean cleared the table and pulled Jade up onto the table. Jade repositioned herself so that she was sat on the table and her legs were in between Dean's. His mouth slammed onto hers, sucking the breath out of her lungs, making Jade release a whimper. Her hands reached up and bound themselves in Dean's blonde curls.

His hands attached themselves to Jade's hips, sliding them up and down her body. Jade moaned into his mouth when he pulled her hips into his, feeling his evident desire. Dean leaned down slight as his hands lingered along the hem of the dress and he slowly raised it up and over Jade's body, kissing every inch of skin that became exposed.

Soon, Jade was sat on the dining table in just her panties, kicking off her flat shoes. Dean's eyes widened at the sight of her breasts. His mouth immediately dove in and wrapped itself around a nipple, sucking it hard. Whilst he was distracted, Jade stripped Dean of his suit jacket and rapidly began to unbutton his shirt. Once that task was completed, her hands trickled down his chest, moving through the light dusting of chest hair and locked onto the zip of his trousers. She slowly lowered the zip and unbuttoned the trousers and watched as the trousers slid down his toned legs. Dean slipped off his shoes and his trousers.

As Jade's eyes slowly began their journey to move back up his body when she noticed Dean's lack of underwear, his large erection emerging. Jade kicked off her shoes and hooked her thumbs underneath the waistband of her panties when she felt Dean's hands wrap around her wrists and move them so that they rested at the small of her back.

"That's my prize, I get to unveil it." Dean growled, wrapping one of his hands around both of Jade's tiny wrists. His other hand found their way underneath the waistband of her panties. Dean's lips met Jade's again, but this time more gently and sensually. His hand ripped the material away from Jade's petite frame. He began to stroke her bundle of nerves. Retaliating, Jade wrapped her small hand around his erection and began to stroke him slowly. He growled in response, tearing her hand away from his manhood, his stroking of her ceasing. He grabbed his erection and tapped it on her bundle of nerves, Jade whimpering as he was rubbing along her entrance.

"Do you want this cock as much I want your pussy?" he grunted. Jade couldn't form any words and none were exiting her mouth.

"I can't hear you darlin'. Do you want this cock? It can fuck you real fast or real slow. I personally prefer being fast and rough and making you shake, trying to fight off your orgasm. I just want to feel your pussy wrapped around my cock. Do you want it to?" he continued.

"Just fuck me!" Jade screamed.

"My pleasure, darlin'." he responded, plunging his erection into Jade's warm core.

He began to thrust quickly, gentling moulding his hand around her throat and lightly pushing her down, so that she was lying down on the table. His thrusts began to increase with speed and he moved his hand so that it was on the side of her neck, supporting it as he lowered his head towards the crook of her neck.

His lips meet the soft, supple skin of her neck. He began to suck and lick at her neck, making his mark on her.

Jade grabbed his face with both of her hands and collided her lips against his, her tongue dipping into his mouth. His hand returned to her bundle of nerves and began to swiftly stroke her.

"You know you want to come for me. I know you do. I can feel you tightening around, constricting my cock." he growled.

After a few thrusts, Jade tightened one last time and screamed against Dean's lips as her plagued her. Dean erupted inside of her, grunting all the way through, just as Jade reached her peak.

Their lips never parted during their releases and remained together as they recovered from their orgasms. Once Dean recovered, he scooped her up, carrying her to his room, both remaining in the nude, and carried her into his room, intending to go again before the night ended. He wanted to show her how much he craved the company of a woman, even if she had to stay longer than she originally planned.


End file.
